Team One
by DC247
Summary: This is sort of based off my last and only other fiction. Shouldn't be anymore plot holes, But if there is something you don't understand please let me know! Anyways leave a review if you enjoy and/or give me constructive criticism! I do not own Flashpoint nor any of it's characters, any unfamiliar characters are mine.
1. The Beginning

Kris woke up coughing and gasping for air. He heard the team screaming for him. He ran outside through a side door. Which was the one he entered through when he was going to the bomb. Ed was leaning against the car. Ed was still looking and what just happened. But the time to sit and stare was over because as soon as Kris got to the car the SUV took a bullet. "Get down!" Ed yelled. Luckily Kris had his Mp5 strapped on him like he usually does. "Subject has got to be up high. A SRU SUV pulled up. Out came Spike and Sam both with their heads down. They must've known what was going on because as soon as they got to the trunk of the SUV Sam grabbed a sniper and Spike grabbed a shield. "Okay me and Spike, Alpha. Kris, Sam Bravo. Let's get this guy." Ed said. "Spike cover me I need to get my gear."

"Kris vantage points?" Sam asked. Ed handed Kris a shield. "Yeah. One up by the balcony of this apartment behind us." Kris said. "Bravo team get to that vantage point. Spike let's stay down here until we know where this guy is." Ed said "Copy that." The other members moved into action with Kris clipping his shield on his back and running behind Sam with tactical gear. As they reached the balcony Sam setup his rifle. "Eyes on. Suspect is on the parking garage across from the hospital." Sam said. Ed looked over at Spike. Spike knew that look so he threw his shield in the car and got in the driver's side while Ed got in passenger."Sam?" Ed asked. "I have the solution." Said Sam. "Greg,Jules and Wordy what is your ET-" Ed was cut off as he saw them pull up. "Okay I'll take negotiation. Let's stop the trucks at the 5th floor take the stairs to the 6th." Greg said.

The trucks screeched as the brakes were hit on the 5th floor. "How many minutes since the last shots fired?" Greg asked. "About ten minutes." Kris responded. " Wait a minute it's a dummy! IT'S A DECOY!" Sam screamed into his radio. But it was too late because as soon as Ed got out of his SUV he was hit with a bullet. Jules was already on the ground holding pressure on Ed's wound. "Sam! Do you have the solution?" Greg asked hopefully "Negative no solution!" Sam yelled into his radio. Jules sprung into action as she ran to the trunk of the SUV Ed was riding in, Grabbed a sniper and signaled Spike to follow her. Spike grabbed a shield and followed her. They opened the door to the roof. Spike went first Jules followed. It didn't take long for her to find a vantage point. As she said, "I have the solution." "Scorpio." Greg responded. She took the shot. "Subject neutralized." Spike said.


	2. The Bad News

Greg saw Spike and Jules coming down from the roof. Two SIU agents approached Jules and took her rifle and service weapon. She got in the back of an unmarked Crown Vic. Kris and Sam arrived to the scene just as the Crown Vic was leaving. "Kris, Wordy, go check the scene out." Greg said.

_**Three Days Later**_

"Guys I got relatively bad news." Greg said as he walked into HQ. "What is it?" Spike asked concerned. "Ed is unfit to return to active duty." Greg responded with a sad sigh. "Sam. You'll be our new TL." He said. The SRU alarms started ringing as Winnie's voice came over the comm. "Team One hotcall gear up!" The team rushed to the armory.

The team arrived at a house. "Spike, Wordy let's get eyes in. Jules let's find out who this guy is. And who he is holding up." Sam said. "Copy that." The team responded as they rushed into action. "Kris let's cover the boss when he calls in." Sam called out. "You got it." Kris responded. Sam kneeled down at the engine of a police cruiser while Kris was leaning over the top of it. Both had their Mp5's trained on the house. "Guys the suspect is a Casey Linnerson. Victim is a Maria Menna." Jules called out. Greg called in. "Sir my name is Greg Parker with-""I WANT 1 MILLION BUCKS IN 3 HOURS OR I PUT A BULLET IN HER BRAIN." Casey Yelled and hung up. "Worth a shot." Sam responded "Okay Spike, Wordy get in position at the back door. We're going in Jules and Greg care to join us?" He said. "Sure, why not." Greg responded. Jules ran to catch up with Wordy and Spike. Kris, Sam and Greg moved in to the front door. Kris landed a kick in the front door. Wordy kicked the back door. Both Sam and Spike yelled "Police! SRU!" Jules signaled Wordy and Spike to take the stairs as she rounded a corner and had a clear shot on Casey. "I have the solution." Jules whispered. "I have it too." Spike responded as he had the shot leaning over a balcony. Greg got the suspect to surrender so Jules moved in while Spike and Wordy dropped from the balcony. "Suspect secured." Kris called out. Jules put away her Glock.


	3. The Replacement

Two SRU Trainees were practicing hand to hand on each other Team One and Team Three were watching they would get to pick out of the two trainee's after the testing was done. "We're down a member because Jimmy left the team." Donna said. "Eddie was hit hard and can't return to active duty." Greg responded. The two Trainees were Jessica and Hunter. Jessica body slammed Hunter. "And… TIME!" Commander Holleran shouted. "Sargent Parker what is your call for heads or tails." He said. "Tails." Greg responded. Holleran flicked the coin. Spike looked over at the coin and yelled, "IT'S TAILS! IT'S TAILS!" Sam gave Spike a playful punch. "Calm down Spike." He said. "Okay we'll pick Jessica!" Greg stated. "And Hunter goes to Team Three." Commander Holleran stated. The SRU alarms started blaring as Winnie's voice came over the comm "Team One suit up hotcall!" She said. "We'll tag along?" Donna asked. "Sure why not." Sam responded. "Team One and Team Three we have shots fired at Toronto General!" Winnie called out. "The hospital Ed's at?" Sam asked concerned. "Yeah, let's move!" Greg yelled.

Jessica was riding in the SUV Sam and Jules were in. "Boss a nurse says one suspect fled in a grey sedan." Winnie called out. "Copy that." Kris responded. "Boss I see the Sedan we're moving in you guys continue to the hospital. Wordy, Spike you can come too." Sam said. "You got it." Wordy responded. Both the SUV's turned left on to Steener St. The Sedan came to a stop and so did the SUV's the suspect got out and started running. Jessica and Spike got out and started chasing the suspect. The suspect hopped a fence and then Wordy, Jules and Sam got out and starting pursuing as well. The suspect tossed his handgun and started to run faster. Jessica pulled out her Taser. She fired it and it hit the suspect's back. He fell to the ground. Wordy, Spike and Sam were on the suspect and cuffed him. The suspect grunted. Some officers arrived and took the suspect. "Good work Jessica." Jules said. "Yeah I know. Let's go to the hospital and assist the rest of the team. Can I go with Spike and Wordy?" She asked. "Sure Jessica." Sam responded. A few minutes later the two SUV's arrived and saw Greg and Kris talking to Donna and Team Three. "Hmm… Took you about ten minutes to do all of that... Impressive." Sarge said.

"Thanks." Sam called out. "Team Three got another call to go to so it's just us now." Greg said. "Copy, what do we got?" Sam asked. "Two suspects armed with Glock 24's." Kris said as he walked towards the team. "Yeah one in the second floor lobby one in OR 2." Greg called out. Sam studied the building plans. "The suspect in the lobby has a hostage!" A patrol officer said running towards them. "Copy. Sam what do we got?" Greg responded. "Doesn't look like there is a Sierra Perch." Sam responded. "Well maybe there is one, I can rappel down to that ledge and have my Mp5 trained on the suspect." Jessica explained. "Copy. Jessica, Wordy take the elevator get set up tell us when you have eyes on." Sam said. "Copy that." They both responded. Jessica grabbed the gear and some rounds for her Mp5. Wordy grabbed a tactical backpack and ran to catch up with Jessica. They both jogged inside. "Boss no phone negotiation directly go inside and approach. Kris, Jules you cover him. Spike with me we'll get the other suspect." Sam told the team. The rest of the team sprinted inside. Wordy and Jessica arrived on the roof. Jessica strapped a harness to herself. She clipped the rope to the harness and handed the other end to Wordy. She jumped off the ledge to the window to the lobby. The suspect was aiming at the team and Sarge said "Scorpio." She took the shot. "Subject down." Jessica called out. She clipped her Mp5 to her vest and grabbed the rope and started climbing up. Once she reached the top Wordy helped her over the ledge. She unclipped her Mp5 and started walking towards the SIU agents.

Sam and Spike were closing in on OR 2. "Spike eyes." Sam whispered. Spike pulled a fiber-optic camera and slid it under the door. He pulled out his PDA. He connected the PDA to the camera. "Eyes in." Spike whispered. Sam knelt down next to Spike. The suspect's weapon was aimed up. "Spike go less lethal." He whispered. Spike swung his Mp5 around his back and pulled the camera out of the door. Then Spike pulled out his taser. Sam kicked the door in and Spike shot the taser. Sam slammed the suspect to the ground and cuffed him. Spike was aiming his Glock at the suspect and said, "Subject secured."


	4. Bank Robbery gone bad, Very bad

_**One Week Later**_

Sam and Greg walked into the briefing room. "Okay guys, things have been quiet so I think we're going to hit the streets. Me and the Boss will cover West. Wordy, Spike, Jessica East. Jules, Kris North." Sam said. "Copy that." They all responded. The team jogged to the SUV's.

Sam got into the SUV with Greg and started driving. But before anyone could make their turn to go to their correct positions the miniature SRU car alarms went off. Spike looked down at his laptop. "Guys we got a hotcall. Bank Robbery in progress at the Bank of Toronto." Spike called out as Wordy flicked on the siren.

_**Ten Minutes later**_

The SUV's came to a screeching stop. They prepared their gear. "Jessica, Wordy scout! Kris you're Sierra. Spike, Jules we need some intel here! Boss do your thing. I'll try and get eyes in." Sam called out. "Copy that!" The whole team responded.

_**Five Minutes Later**_

Wordy and Jessica jogged towards their team leader. "Sam, we found an entry point it's padlocked but we can freeze it." Jessica said. "Copy, you guys stack up on the door. Do not enter, Spike I need you on the roof with me." Sam responded. Spike followed Sam to a service ladder and they climbed up it. They arrived at a vent that would lead into the bank. "Okay Spike, let's get a fiber optic into the vent" Sam directed Spike. "Copy eyes in thirty-seconds" Sam responded by saying, "Copy." He glanced over at a skylight. "Hey Spike you bring explosive charges?" He asked Spike. "Yeah why?" Spike responded. Sam pointed at the skylight. "We can go in hard if we have to." Sam responded. "Yeah let's hope it doesn't come to that. We have eyes." Spike responded. "Sierra One reporting, I don't have clear vantage. I'm coming down." Kris said over the radio. "Copy, go and group with Jess and Wordy." Greg responded. "Okay guys, slight change of plans. Wordy, Kris, Jessica, you guys are Entry Team Alpha through that back door if we must go in. Me and Spike will be Entry Team Bravo through the skylight. Boss go ahead and begin negotiation." Sam told the team through the radio. "Copy Sam" Greg responded.

Greg grabbed a megaphone from the back of a SRU SUV, "This is Sargent Gregory Parker with the Police Strategic Response Unit, I'll be calling the bank phone shortly. I need you to pick it up." Greg began negotiations. "Can we get ears inside?" He asked, "Negative, we broke our audio device last week during that training exercise, replacement hasn't arrived yet." Spike replied. "What about a throw phone?" Greg asked. Sam piped in, "That could work, Kris, Jules lets do it." Kris and Jules jogged to the trunk of one of the SUVs. Jules grabbed the breaching kit while Kris grabbed the throw phone. Greg got on the megaphone again, "We are going to be throwing a phone into the bank, Please stay away from the windows!" Kris and Jules stacked up on a side window, Jules placed a charge while Kris prepped the phone. They both took a few steps back and Jules blew the charge, Kris ran up to the phone and threw it in through the window. They started to fall back to the command truck having their Mp5's trained on what used to be a window. Kris got back in position with Jess and Wordy while Jules got back in the command truck

_**Inside the bank**_

Jay went to pick up the phone that was just thrown in through the window that the cops broke, "Yeah." "Hello this is Sargent Gregory Parker with the Strategic Response Unit, can you tell me your name?" The cop named Greg asked me, "Don't worry about my name just give me around $10,000 and we'll be all good, sound good?"

_** Back Outside**_

_**5 minutes later**_

"Sam this is going no where, I want you to go in." Greg stated to the TL. "Alright Alpha stealth entry through red wall stay out of sight Jess you're Sierra as soon as you have eyes on our guy. Bravo will be hard entry through Black Bravo 2 on my go." Sam stated to the team. The team replied with "Copy that" Jess then proceeded to freeze the lock and wordy smashed it with the hammer. Kris then gets in position to open the door. He then opened the door and Jess followed by Wordy and then Kris went in.

Jess peeked around a corner and saw the subject and quickly pulled back, She rounded the corner again, just barely, and trained her Mp5 at a kill point in his chest. "I have the solution." She stated. "Copy. Bravo hard entry on my go!" Sam stated as Spike was setting the charge. Kris and Wordy prepped to proceed into the room. "Go!" Sam yelled. It was over in 5 seconds. The charge blew, Sam and Spike dropped in Kris and Wordy rushed in. The subject fired his weapon. Jess fired her weapon once. Jess' heart stopped, as she saw what had happened. Kris was motionless on the ground. "Subject down." Sam stated… "Officer down." Wordy's words stopped the entire team and looked over towards where Wordy was and saw Wordy knelt at Kris's side.

A/N: Cliffhanger! Also this chapter is not the 1st chapter, I have the first few chapters ready but they just need to be polished a little bit before they are released, Thank you!


	5. The Aftermath

_**A few hours later**_

Team One, minus Jessica and Sargent Parker who were still awaiting SIU all clear, waited in silence for word on their fallen friend, all they knew was that the bullet narrowly missed Kris's vest striking him in the left portion of his chest. Spike glanced nervously at the time, wondering how long before their teammate got out of surgery. Sam was questioning if it was his fault. Wordy was worried that Jess hesitated to take the shot giving the suspect enough time to get the shot off that struck Kris. Finally a nurse walked out. She started to speak, "Family of Kristopher Young?" As soon as those words rang out The five members of Team One that were there stood up. The nurse stared aimlessly, then she questioned, "You guys are his family?" Spike interjected, "We're his team. But yes we're 'Family'." The nurse continued to question, "Can I speak to whoever is incharge of his team? I have to give a report to someone that is close to him. Sam then started speaking, "Our Sargent isn't able to make it right now. I'm the team leader you can speak to me." "Okay if you could follow me." She finished.

_**SRU Headquarters**_

Jessica was in a conference room with her lawyer and a SIU investigator. "… Do you feel the use of lethal force was necessary?" The investigator question, Jess questioned back, "Excuse me? My team was fired upon, you have the transcript, am I not supposed to shoot someone firing on my team?!" The investigator looked frazzled as she wasn't expecting that response, "I'll take that as a yes." She then took the projector remote and pressed 'Play'. On the tape was clear footage of the time it took from the subject raising his weapon to Jess taking the shot. The investigator continued to question, "4 seconds… and in that time the subject was able to raise his weapon and fire a shot. Why did it take that long for you to fire?" Jess bit her lip nervously, "I guess I wasn't expecting the subject to do that." The investigator, angrily, continued to question, "You were designated Sier-" Jessica's lawyer interjected, "That's enough! She did her job. Now let her go to the hospital and see her teammate!" The investigator then stated, "Fair enough, Jessica Cassanda, You've been cleared; sequester nullified." Jess ran out of the room, almost in tears, and was greeted by her sarge who offered to give her a ride to the hospital. She accepted and they went off to the hospital.

_**Back at the hospital**_

_**12 minutes later**_

Greg and Jess walked into the waiting room and were greeted by the rest of the team. Sam, still in uniform, approached his plain-clothed Sargent, "Boss doctors said the bullet hit nothing critical, it went clean through. They expect him to make a full recovery. They said he'll be out 4-6 weeks." Greg thanked his TL for the update then proceeded to sit in a chair. The nurse walked in and started to speak, "Okay ladies and gentlemen, Kris is able to have visitors he's out of the very successful surgery and in recovery. The whole team smiled.


	6. A Job Well Done

The next few weeks were pretty quiet except for the occasional domestic and suicidal person. All of them everyone made it out alive, thanks to Greg, Jules or even Jessica who took on the roles of negotiation. Today was Kris's first shift back after being shot 5 weeks ago. He was walking into SRU HQ with Sam and Wordy. "Hey Kris, How you feeling?" Sam questioned. Kris happily responded, "100% boss." Sam smirked and said, "Good cause we're running drills outside in 10." At that point they were past Winnie's desk and the entire team heard Sam say that causing the team to sigh. Then the call alarms went off, "Team One, hotcall gear up! Hostage situation at erm… A massive warehouse?" Winnie yelled. Greg yelled to the team, "Let's move!"

_**8 Minutes Later**_

The trucks came to a stop, "This place is massive, Spike! Find Sierra perches for Jess and Kris. Boss I would start talking to this guy, take Wordy with you. Jules get some intel for the boss. Kris, Jess as already stated, You guys are Sierra. Spike once your done finding spots for them, you're with me!" Sam directed his team. They responded with a series of variations of 'Copy that'. Kris and Jess proceeded to the back of a SUV to grab their Remmys. Spike was frantically typing on an SRU laptop, "Okay Jess, East Maintenance access, open the door proceed up the stairs and climb the ladder proceed through the catwalk for about 5 meters to a ladder that should be on your right. Then walk 3 feet to you left and you're set. Kris same thing but everything is inversed. That should give you guys maximum coverage." Spike gave directions to the Sierras. Spike then proceeded to put his laptop back in his tac pack and went to Sam as directed.

_**3 minutes later**_

Everyone was settling into their correct positions and Greg was attempting to negotiate although not very successful "Sierra One?" Greg questioned, Jess responded with, "I've got the solution." Greg continued to question, "Sierra Two?" "I've got it too, boss. Confirmation on maximum coverage." Kris responded. "Copy that." Greg finished and continued negotiation. Sam and Spike were working on a tactics plan to subdue the subject non-lethally. Jules piped in on the mic, Boss subject is a Maxwell Sanders, recently let go from this company. I'll try to find out why. Greg responded, "Copy, Thanks Jules." Greg started speaking, "Hey Max, that's your name, right? I'm trying to understand what's going on here. I thought maybe you could help me understand? We want to help you." No response, he then talked into the mic, "Spike, any chance you can get the parabolic up? I need to hear what he's saying." Spike responded, "Copy, it could take some time though, we need to find where to put it." Sam and Spike started looking at the laptop that contained the building floor plans on it. Kris piped in, "Spike, the catwalk above me looks good, clear vantage on the subject. Spike replied, "Copy we're on our way up." Spike and Sam followed the previous directions Spike gave Kris, when he got too close to Kris without warning he said something, "Kris, coming up behind you, don't want to scare you." Spike started hooking up the parabolic and plugging it into the extra walkie they brought up, "Alright ears are up, channel 4. We're coming back down." Spike stated. Greg, Jules, and the Sierras switched to channel 4. The rest of the team stayed on channel 2.

"Boss, turns out Max was let go for… let's see here…" Jules started to think _Mentally unfit to work?_ Suddenly it popped into her head, "Boss, he was let go for mental instabilities." Greg added on, "… and now he's trying to retaliate on the company, Copy, thanks Jules."

_**7 Minutes later**_

Greg started to talk, "Sam I'm running out of things to say here, What are our options?" Sam responded, "Me and Spike beanbag rounds come up from behind pelt him and disarm him hand-to-hand, that'll work assuming we get the drop on him. Oh and we'll also need Wordy." The Sargent replied, "Negative he's covering me." Kris piped in, "Sierras got it locked down. No way we'll let him hurt you or the hostage." "That is true." Wordy agreed. "Alright Sam, lets do it." Greg agreed hesitantly. Wordy ran off to reconvene with Sam and Spike, prep gear, and make sure the plan was crystal clear. They darted for the building's rear entrance. The trio entered as quietly as possible once they all had their weapons ready, Sam whispered into the mic, "In position. On your call boss." The subjects weapon lowered to where it was pointing to the ground. Greg was quick to react as he called out, "Now!" The plan went off without a hitch, Spike and Sam immediately fired the less lethal rounds. Sam ensured a round hit Max's hand to cause enough force to knock the weapon out. Wordy ran and secured the subject and weapon. A good conclusion for the team.


	7. The Forest Incident

Jess stared worriedly at the subject she was attempting to talk down. The gun started to go up.

_**3 hours earlier**_

Things were relatively quiet since the last incident. The team was finishing up their pre-shift briefing when the call alarms went off, "Team One! Hotcall! Armed abduction, young girl, Katie Loreigh, took her parents hostage at gunpoint. They're in the woods near their house. Caller lost visual." Winnie read off the call info, "How old's the girl?" Greg questioned. Winnie typed on her keyboard then stared blankly at the screen. "Winnie?" The Sargent continued to question. "14… She's 14." Winnie replied. Jules responded, "Oh jeez." Greg stated to his team, "Team One, stay sharp. This one might get tough." The team jogged to the equipment cage, got geared up, then went to the vehicle garage.

The team was driving in their SUVs when Greg started to speak, "Alright team listen up. We are strictly less-lethal for this call with the exceptions of Sam and Kris." The team responded with the usual 'Copy' then proceeded to go over call info for the rest of the drive. Once they arrived Sam started to give out orders, "Spike, Jules cover Northeast! Kris, Wordy Northwest! Jess and I will cover North." Greg glared at Sam, then Sam replied, "Sorry boss, but we got a lot of ground to cover I need everyone. Once we get a visual, I'll have Spike setup parabolic then send Jules and him back." "Copy Sam, but hurry I'm going to need them." The Sargent responded. The team then prepared their equipment and headed for the forest.

_**5 minutes later**_

"Team One status." Greg asked the team. "Nothing so far… Wait… I got something, voices about 10 meters northwest of my position." Spike said as he was waving the parabolic around. "Sam?" Greg questioned. Sam responded, "We got them…" Then Jess realized something. It sucks to have a 14-year-old in her crosshairs. "Alright Spike setup parabolic for the boss then fall back to command post with Jules." Sam directed the tech-wiz of the team. Spike did as he was told then went to investigate the house with Greg and Jules. Jess asked Greg, "Boss let me take this. I can get through to her." Greg replied, "Jess you sure?" "I'm sure, she looks scared. Also… There's physical signs of abuse." She replied. Greg's fears were confirmed. "So, she's getting abused by the parents and finally she can't take it anymore and she lashes out. Jules you in her room yet? Jess take it. But remember, Connect, Protect, Respect." "Copy boss." Jess replied. Jules answered her boss, "Yeah boss I'm in her room there are signs of a struggle." She looked around the room and saw something. "Hey Spike, looks like we got a hidden camera." Spike walked into the room and pulled an SD card out of the camera and put it in his laptop. "Guys she's definitely being abused. I got dozens of videos of her being beat by both parents… Guys I even have a couple of sexual assaults on here. Timestamps go back at least 6 months." He told the team.

Jess handed Sam her Mp5 who slung it around his back. Wordy and Kris were a little back from where they stood and were covering them. Jess slowly approached Katie then started to talk, "Katie?" Katie quickly looked over at where the voice was coming from. "My name is Jessica, friends call me Jess. I'm with the police, I want to help you. Can you tell me what's going on today?" Jess stared worriedly at the subject she was attempting to talk down. The gun started to go up. Katie hesitated then lowered it back down. She motioned towards the people knelt at the ground in front of her. "They like to hurt me. They beat me constantly; I can't take it anymore." She said. "I'm sorry that's happened to you. I know exactly how you feel right now. When I was younger, it happened to me too." Jess's response shocked the whole team except Greg. Greg was in the room with Spike and Jules, Jules turned to Greg, "What's she doing? Rule #1 of negotiation, never lie to the subject." "She's not lying." Greg said as he walked out of the room. Katie replied, "You do? So, you know the pain I've gone through? Both physically and emotionally?" "I do, now can you put the gun down so we can talk through this?" Jess replied with hope. "Team, Katie is the victim not the suspect, the suspects are the parents, Jess you're doing great. Keep it up." Greg stated

A few minutes later Jess talked Katie into putting the gun down. Wordy and Kris approached not to cuff Katie, but the parents. Jessica and Katie embraced tightly. Katie was in tears, Jess whispered in her ear, "It'll be okay. You'll get through this. I know you will." While this was happening, Sam secured the weapon. Jess eventually started to guide Katie out of the forest.

_**15 minutes later**_

The evening was over, and the night was just coming in. The chilly night breeze was hitting the scene in which several emergency vehicles brightened the night. Crime scene investigators were there, the Special Investigations Unit was there to take a brief report from Greg but that was all they needed so they left. Jess was receiving her accolades from her team, when they were done, she walked away and towards Katie who was sitting on the bumper of an ambulance with a blanket wrapped around her. "What now?" Katie asked "I have no one else to go to. No friends, my parents kept me at home all the time. No family besides my parents." "Well then you have 1 of 2 options. #1 I can hand you over to CPS." Jess responded. Katie proceeded to question, "What's option #2?" Jess smiled, "You can come stay with me if you would like." She replied happily. Katie responded, "Really? You would do that?" "Well yeah, as long as you're not scared of 2 pug puppies." Katie thankfully replied, "Thank you so much, this means a lot to me." "Okay, come on, I gotta debrief with my team, hop in the back of the truck over there, we'll go to the station in a few minutes."

_**10 minutes later**_

The SRU trucks were pulling into the vehicle garage. Before they left the scene, Jess and Parker ran into the house and grabbed most of Katie's belongings. Except for pictures featuring the parents and the secret camera and put them in the backseat of the truck with Katie. They took the stairs to the main lobby of the SRU building. As they were walking past the dispatchers' desk, Jess asked Winnie, "Hey Winnie can you watch her while we debrief?" She motioned towards Katie. Winnie replied, "Sure thing." Katie went to go sit on a bench while the tactical unit went into the briefing room and shut the doors.

Greg started out with, "Great work today Team One..." The debriefing continued for the next 10 minutes discussing what happened. When the debriefing concluded the team started to head for the locker rooms. Greg stopped Jess before she exited, "You okay?" He asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." Greg continued, "You saved that kid. I'm proud of you." Jessica replied, "Thanks boss." "Before you go home, you should get her checked out, she's been through a lot." Greg told her, "Yea, I was gonna do that. I'm gonna get changed and take her to the doctors office." She walked past Greg and towards the locker room.

_**45 minutes later**_

"She'll be fine." The doctor reassured. Jessica breathed a sigh of relief then took Katie to her apartment, as they were walking in, Jess said, "Welcome home."


	8. To The Lives We Can't Save

The team exited the building into the night with each member handing over their weapons to the Special Investigations Unit. Media watched in shock as they saw each member of the team with blood somewhere on them. The scene was a disaster.

_**10 hours earlier**_

The next morning Jessica woke up, Team One had the night shift again so she would have most of the day to spend time with Katie. She went to go check on her. She opened her bedroom door as quietly as possible, but to no avail because Katie was just waking up when she walked in. Jess had her 2 pugs sleep with Katie for comfort. Katie was snuggling with them when she walked in. "So, we have a few things to take care of today, 1st I have to legally adopt you. Then we're going to register you for school. Afterwards, I thought we could have some lunch together, we'll also go to a couple stores to get you some things. Sound good?" "Sounds awesome." Katie replied happily, "Can I shower first?" She asked, "Sure thing." Jess responded. Once they were ready to go, they got in Jessica's SUV and left.

After the adoption process was completed, they left and went to go to the local school district office and got through the registration process, Katie would attend the local high school starting in 2 days. Afterwards they went out to lunch. Then went to some stores to buy Katie some new clothes, electronics including a phone, and a 2-in-1 laptop and a portable gaming system as well as standard school supplies. By the time they got back to the apartment Jessica had to get ready for work, so she did, then Katie asked, "Can I come with you?" "Sure, but if we get a call you can't go with us" Jess responded politely. "Okay mom." Katie replied with a small smile.

_**SRU HQ**_

"Hey Katie!" Jules said. As her and her new mom walked into the main lobby. Katie responded, "Hi Jules!" "Katie? I have to get changed can you hang out with Jules for a few minutes?" "Sure mom." Katie replied with a smirk. Jess got changed and then the team went into the briefing room for the pre-shift briefing. It got done quick, Sam and Greg just had a few things to go over then they dismissed the team. The call alarms went off and as normal Winnie's voice came over the comms, "Team One hotcall gear up! Shots fired at an office building!" Greg looked over in the dispatcher's direction, "Winnie?" "Single armed gunman with a rifle of some sort and also wearing body armor." Was the dispatcher's response. The team then jogged to the vehicle garage.

_**11 minutes later**_

The SUVs and command truck came to a halt, Sam started to give directions as usual, "Spike you're in the truck on intel, Boss are we doing talk?" Greg nodded 'no' and then Sam continued, "Copy, the rest of us are on rapid entry. Let's go guys!" Team One proceeded to do their assigned tasks with Spike getting in the command truck and the rest of the team equipping Mp5s. Once the team was done, they sprinted into the building to start room clearing. As they were entering the building, the team heard several shots ripple through the atmosphere. Kris put his skills to use and said, "Sounded far, maybe upstairs?" "Possibly, Wordy setup the acoustic, he fires again, Spike can narrow it down." Sam instructed his CQB specialist. He continued, "Jess, Boss with me Alpha! We'll start clearing the stairwell and then proceed to clear from the top floor down. Kris, Wordy, Jules! Bravo clear from the ground up." Wordy finished setting up the acoustic and then proceeded with Kris and Jules to clear the bottom floor. Alpha team proceeded to the stairwell and began to clear it as they were clearing, they found their 1st of many casualties, Jess knelt to check the female victim's pulse. _Nothing._ She motioned 'no' to Greg and Sam, they proceeded up the stairs. They reached the top floor. They heard another 2 shots. "Spike?" Sam questioned. "Nothing. Acoustic didn't register." Spike responded with frustration.

_**7 minutes later**_

Alpha team was closing it on yet another casualty already encountering 4 other fatalities 7 total if you count Bravo's findings. Sam pulled his glove off and knelt to check the young female's pulse. "I got a pulse." Jess immediately flicked her attention to the victim. She pulled the kit off her back and passed it to Sam. "EMS 6th floor, D Wing." Greg called out through the radio. Spike responded, "Copy EMS 6th floor, D wing. Once EMS got there, Kris came to life on the radio, Bravos got a visual 3rd floor, B Wing. Sam jumped to his feet and yelled, "On our way!" Alpha team ran as fast as they could for the staircase. Once they got to Bravo's position, Sam motioned for the team to fan out. Greg designated Kris as the one who would take the shot upon the Scorpio command. He tried to negotiate but failed after numerous attempts, the rifle started to go up, Greg gave the command "Scorpio." Kris didn't hesitate as soon as the 'O' vowel sound left Greg's mouth, Kris promptly squeezed the trigger. The rifle wielding subject fell limp to the ground

_**3 minutes later**_

The team exited the building into the night with each member handing over their weapons to the Special Investigations Unit. Media watched in shock as they saw each member of the team with blood somewhere on them. The scene was a disaster. Team Three entered as Team One was leaving to ensure the building was clear and check for additional casualties. Each member of Team One was transported away in separate vehicles. Once they got back to HQ, they were escorted up the stairs to the main lobby. Katie stared at Jessica worriedly, "Sorry Katie can't talk right now." Jess said with sadness in her voice.

The SIU interviews were long and tough, Kris was grilled the most because he was the Constable who deployed lethal force. Jess was thinking about Katie the entire time, but eventually the interviews were over, and the team was dismissed from duty for the rest of night. Greg stayed for a few hours to go over the case report. As he was leaving he received a text from Jessica, it read: "10-33"


	9. Abducted Part 1

Greg immediately stopped in his tracks and turned around and headed towards Team Three, who were just finishing their pre-shift workout, "Donna, we got a problem." He called out towards the team's leader. Donna turned around and walked towards Greg, "What's up?" Team One's Sargent showed a worried expression, "I just got this text from Jessica." He showed Donna the frightening text, Donna stared at it with shock, "I'll take my team and go to her apartment, Team Three gear up!" She shouted to her team. Greg looked at Winnie, "Winnie! Re-up my team! I want my people!" He yelled "Copy paging Team One!" The dispatcher responded.

**_At the apartment_**

A member of Team Three slammed the sledge into the door allowing the team to make rapid entry into the domicile. Clearing corners and closets as they moved swiftly through the apartment. The apartment was empty. "Parker." Donna called out through the headset. "Apartment's empty, definite signs of a struggle. Blood on the walls. Broken glass. Both their phones are still here. Typical signs of a B&E…" She picked up Katie's phone. "Hang on I got something." She tapped 'play' "Katie got it all on video… Guys it's not Jessica that's injured. It's Katie. I'll have my team question any possible witnesses and send the video to your team Greg. Sabine out."

**_15 Minutes Later_**

Spike and Wordy entered the lobby of SRU HQ "Boss what's going on?" Spike asked. "Yeah, 10-33?" Greg responded, "Jessica was kidnapped along with Katie." Sam entered the room behind Greg, "Yea guys, gear up we'll feed you on the fly." Jules who appeared a moment later jogged towards the equipment cage with Sam. Kris walked out of the locker room, buttoning his shirt, "Spike, Donna sent us a video you're going to want to take a look at." "Copy that." Spike Replied.

**_5 Minutes Later_**

Spike was looking at the laptop in the SUV. "Confirmed Katie's hurt, She's bleeding. I can't tell from where. Appears to a puncture wound middle of her lower stomach. Might be her leg, Not sure. Winne let's get APB's out on the following: Whiskey-Mike, wearing blue jeans, black t-shirt, brown jacket and black sneakers as well as a black ski mask. #2 another Whiskey-Mike wearing a red t-shirt, black jeans, and a black ski mask. #3 Katie Cassanda who was last seen wearing typical teenage clothing, Grey leggings, white loose-fitting t-shirt. CAUTION: She is injured. #4 Jessica Cassanda, Last seen wearing, blue jeans, black hoodie and black/white sneakers. Advise all units to use caution. Subjects are armed with handguns. If units see anyone matching these descriptions. They are under strict orders to not engage and contact the SRU immediately. Scarlatti clear." Spike finished his long-detailed description. Greg began to speak, "Team One listen up, I know it has been a long day. But we need to stay focused. Stay on your toes, Stay sharp. We connect, protect, respect. Let's bring them home safe! Sam, I think we're gonna have to patrol until we think of something to check or we hear anything. You good with that?" Sam responded, "Sounds good, Spike stay on top the computers the rest of us are scanning the beautiful Canadian scenery."

**_3 Minutes Later_**

"Boss, you're gonna want to hear this, 911 just got a prerecorded message" Winnie's voice rang through the team headsets, Greg replied, "Copy, play it to the team" Winnie clicked play. A digitally altered voice rang through the headsets, "We have your teammate here, you will get her back safely if you accommodate to the following demand. We demand the release of David Loreigh and Leah Loreigh, once this demand has been met, contact me at the number this message was sent from, and I'll give you a location to execute a prisoner swap." The message ended. Jules started to speak over the radio, "Boss…" Greg cut her off and said, "Yea, Katie's parents I know, Spike! Can you trace the message?" Spike replied, "Yea boss, but it will take some time. The message was sent using VoIP, I traced the IP address, but it traced back to a virtual private network, I'll see if I can decrypt it, and get an approximate location." Sam chimed in "Copy that Spike, Winnie, find out where the parents are being held, Donna can you and your team go and talk to the parents?" "Sure thing Sam." Donna replied

**_20 minutes later_**

"Sam the parents aren't talking." Donna's voice rang over the comms, "Spike?" Spike responded with "Almost there… Got it! Looks like a warehouse, it's a couple blocks from here." Greg called out, "Copy that. Team One, lets move!"


End file.
